Switches for making and breaking electrical circuits are widely known. Manually operated switches include an actuator that is manually actuatable to cause making/breaking action of switch contacts to energize/de-energize one or more electrical circuits associated with the contacts. One particular type of manually operated switch is a rotary switch in which a rotary actuator is rotatable to cause making/breaking action of the switch contacts. A rotary selector switch has a rotary actuator that is rotatable to cause making/breaking of multiple electrical contacts of the switch. This causes energizing and/or de-energizing a plurality of electrical circuits to provide a plurality of electrical signals.